


Blood and Roses

by kyanos



Series: Serenades [2]
Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Bad Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 02:51:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4860212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyanos/pseuds/kyanos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post present arc, at a party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood and Roses

I.

There are roses,  
whites, reds and pinks,  
lining the walls,  
of these wide halls.

Why, then he supposes  
that blood is his first thought that clinks  
into his minds well, tall,  
with it's cover a bright pall.

the red is for passion, love, and desire,  
white for purity, eternity, and light.  
and the pink for beauty, spring, and tenderness.

the line he chases,  
these are not so odd links,  
from white linen and cotton ball,  
to the blood staining them for time all.

all these flashing phases,  
like the shutter's rapid blinks,  
blind him and lead him to an almost fall,  
from the ledge of a golden haired enemies thrall.

His saviour is fire,  
in eyes that are nothing but fight,  
in his heart, an inferno, impossible to suppress.

***

**Author's Note:**

> Was trying my hand at dialogue, goodness knows how /this/ happened. Yes, it is awful. No, I can't keep it to myself as it's clogging my writing :/
> 
> Thanks for the attentions in the last chapter <3


End file.
